mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Test
Johnny Test is an American-Canadian animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation, for the first season, and Cookie Jar, for the remainder of the series. It premiered on Kids' WB, on September 17, 2005, which continued to air the series through its second and third seasons. The rest of the series aired on Cartoon Network, from its debut on January 7, 2008, in the United States and internationally. In Canada, the series airs on Teletoon, premiering September 8, 2006. The series revolves around the adventures of the title character, Johnny Test, an 11-year-old suburban boy who lives with his super-genius 13-year-old twin sisters, Susan and Mary, both of whom are scientists. They reside in the fictional town of Porkbelly. Johnny is often used as a test subject for his genius twin sisters' inventions and experiments, which range from gadgets to superpowers. Their experiments often cause problems that he must resolve and he must sometimes fight villains in the process. He occasionally saves the world with his sisters' inventions. "Dog Days"(Season 1 Episode 10) The twins use a mind control collar to control Duke, Johnny takes revenge on them with a mind control belt, and he hypnotizes his sisters. Johnny of the Deep (Season 5, Episode 4) Mary turns Johnny and Dukey into sharks to prevent Bling Bling Boy from reacquiring a ring capable of hypnotizing Susan into falling in love with him that he lost in the ocean. Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.06.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.06.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.07.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.07.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.07.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.07.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.07.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.08.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.09.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.09.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.09.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 10.09.32 PM.png Johnny's Rat Race (Season 5, Episode 6) Johnny use's his sister's hypnotizing helmet to hypnotize Montague the rat for a school project, only to have it stolen by a desperate circus owner to save his failing show. Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.39.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.40.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.40.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.40.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.40.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.40.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.40.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.41.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.41.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.41.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.42.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.42.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.43.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.43.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.43.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.43.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.44.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.44.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.44.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-26 at 9.44.59 PM.png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Child Hypnotist Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Emotional Manipulation Category:Empty Eyes Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Comedy Category:Dramatic Scene